


The Matchmaker

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sneaky Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a little out of the way diner that he comes to like very much and he befriends the owner, a guy named Cas that inherited the diner from his brother.  Sam also likes to meddle in his brother Dean's life, and he get it in his head that Cas would be perfect for his brother.  After being brothers for more than three decades Dean is able to read his brother and he knows when Sam is trying to set him up, and he always stays a step ahead of him.  Until now.  Sam steps up his game and finally gets them in the same room together when he throws a party for his wife Jessica's birthday.  It's just a sweet little story.  If you like it, leave a kudo.  I love getting them, it motiates me to keep writing.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchmaker

Sam had found the diner quite by accident actually. This was the kind of place his brother Dean usually frequented, but it wasn’t Dean that found this one, and that gave Sam a small thrill knowing that he knew something his brother didn’t. So for a while at least he intended to make this his special place to have lunch or stop for a cup of coffee after a long day of work. Each time he walked in he was greeted by one of two waitresses whom he had come to know by name.

Robin was the older lady with black hair she always kept pulled back in a tight bun. Her hair had so many streaks of white that it was hard to imagine what it must have looked like when she was young and it had been jet black. Still, she had an open, friendly face and she always greeted Sam warmly.

The other waitress was still just a girl really. Hailey was her name and she always wore her long, blonde hair pulled back in a braid. In some ways she reminded Sam of his wife, Jessica, though she wasn’t nearly as beautiful if you asked him. Still, Hailey was bubbly and friendly, and he liked her attitude.

He usually sat at the counter, and while he didn’t remember how exactly it happened, he began to talk with the guy that was always working behind it. Turned out his name was Cas and he owned the place. A gift from his brother after he’d realized that being a business owner was not really for him. He had just handed over ownership to Cas and disappeared into the wind. Cas believed he was somewhere in Europe with another of their jet setting brothers. It didn’t seem to bother him though, and he said he quite enjoyed the little diner. Cas was easy to talk to and he loved hearing about Sam’s wife and their two little girls, Lexi and Maddie, his job at the law firm, and his annoying, overworked, cranky older brother Dean. In turn he learned about Cas too.

Cas had never been married, though he had been in a miserable five years relationship with a man that turned out to be a selfish asshole, so he had left. Shortly after that his brother had handed over the keys to this place and he'd taken over. He had never looked back. He was a college graduate with degrees in history and theology, but only because his father had insisted on the second one. He also had an associates in business administration that he had earned right before taking over the diner. He had wanted to be as prepared as possible for running this place, and he admitted that the degree did help, but more so his excellent math and bookkeeping skills were what kept the place afloat. His brother had been terrible at keeping the books. Cas was the opposite. Orderly and nearly obsessive about his record keeping had not only kept the doors opened but also helped the place to flourish. It saw more and more customers every day. Cas seemed to really like to bake, and pies were one of his specialties.

As the weeks passed Sam started to think that Dean would probably really like Cas, and that he should finally let him in on his little secret hide out, and invite him to lunch. It was a Thursday when he stopped by his brother’s house. He didn’t have to knock, he was always welcome, and he moved through the rooms until he located Dean. Not surprisingly he was in his workshop sanding down a table he had made. Dean looked up when the door opened and turned the sander off. When the sawdust had settled he pulled his mask off.

“Hey Sammy, what brings you by?” He asked.

“Stopping by to check up on you.” Sam replied. He had crossed the room to inspect the table. Mahogany. It was beautiful with grape leaves carved into each of the legs. Dean was a damn talented carpenter. His creations were more than just furniture, they were art. Dean made a huffing noise and shook his head, sending sawdust everywhere.

“No, really, what are you doing here?” Dean was looking at him with one eyebrow raised, lips pursed. He knew full well random appearances were rare and that Sam wanted something from him.

“I came to invite you to lunch tomorrow.” Sam said, still studying the fine details in the table. It was damn close to flawless.

“Why?” Dean asked. Sam hadn’t invited him to lunch is close to seven years, and that had been just so he could introduce him to the hot waiter. He didn’t trust his little brother one bit.

“I found this sweet little diner, it’s sort of out of the way. The food is really good and they serve everything homemade. None of that pre-packaged crap. Plus the coffee is on the same level as places like Starbucks, but at a third of the price. Oh, and the owner bakes homemade pies! I had a slice of blueberry today that was to die for.” Sam was talking animatedly, he knew that, but he really did like Cas’ little diner, The Silver Spoon as it was called, and the food was really, really good. He wasn’t lying about any of it.

“So you’re not trying to get me to meet people?” Dean asked, skeptical as usual.

Sam rolled his eyes as he stood up straight and brushed sawdust off his suit. “I gave up on that ages ago Dean. If you want to live your life as a miserable son of a bitch, alone with just his work and Dr. Sexy on the TV, that’s your business. But lunch with my brother once in a blue moon would be nice. And it would also be nice if you stopped by the house for dinner more than once every few months. Your nieces miss you.”

“Hey, I take Squirt and Rugrat every other weekend so you and Jess can get alone time, so don’t try to pull the guilt card on me.” Dean said as he started for the door. Sam followed him into the kitchen where he watched his brother wash his hands and strip out of his sweaty tee shirt.

“Come on, just join me for lunch there at least once. The pie is killer.” Sam told him.

“So get the food to go and bring it here. I’m on a deadline right now. That table and the matching chairs for it? They’re for the mayor. Due by the end of next month. I’ve finished two chairs. I have four more to do, and I haven’t even started varnishing any of it.” Dean said.

Sam conceded. This was not a battle he was going to win this time.

“Ok then, how about Monday I stop by with lunch? What kind of pie do you want?”

Dean smiled at him. Sam knew the answer. All of them. He sighed and nodded. “I’ll see what they have fresh that day and bring you like, a slice of each.” Dean’s smile grew bigger.

“You’re awesome Sammy.” He patted his little brother on the arm as he passed him, now heading for the laundry room to deposit his sweat and sawdust covered shirt in the basket. Sam didn’t follow. Instead he started heading for the front door.

“I’ll be back Monday, Dean.” He called out.

“See ya then!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday came and Sam stopped in at the diner a half hour early earning him a surprised look from Cas. Sam slid onto what he had come to think of as his own personal stool and smiled.

“I have a big order for you today Cas. What kind of pie do you have?”

“Cherry, peach, key lime, strawberry rhubarb, lemon crème, and apple.” Cas replied.

“Give me two slices of each, and I need a bacon double cheese burger with fries, and a chicken Cesar salad.” Sam said.

“Hungry today Sam?” Cas said as he moved to the back counter and started cutting the slices of pie.

“Ha ha. No, I’m having lunch with my brother and he sort of has this obsession with pie. I told him how good yours was, but he’s on a deadline and can’t really come down here to meet me for lunch, so I’m bringing lunch to him. And enough pie to last him til he takes my kids this weekend. He can bribe them with it.” Sam laughed.

Cas chuckled as he slid the pieces in the boxes, three slices of pie to each box. In the last box he set the entire cherry pie down inside it. He piled the boxes on top of each other and set them in front of Sam.

“What’s this?” Sam asked, looking into the box that contained an almost completely intact cherry pie.

“Oh, I remember you saying that was his favorite. Consider that one on the house.” Cas said as he scribbled the salad and the burger order down on an order ticket and passed it to the cook through the window. “Burger should be done in less than five.”

“Maybe one day I’ll actually get him to come down here with me. I might even bring Jess here this weekend. It’s one of our date weekends and I think she’d really like it here.” Sam told him. Cas smiled. “I’m glad you like coming in here.”

“Can I get two large coffees to go? One with cream and sugar, one black.” Sam said.

Cas nodded and prepared the cups, setting them down next to the pie boxes. He leaned his elbows on the counter casually.

“You said your brother is a carpenter. What kind of project is he working on that he has a deadline?” He asked.

“Oh, he was commissioned by the mayor to make a dining room table and chairs, and it’s due by the end of next month. He’s really on a time crunch. He has the table and two chairs finished, but still has four chairs left, plus he has to stain and lacquer them. And he’s on his own. I suppose next weekend I know what I’ll be doing.” Sam said with a laugh.

“I’m sure he appreciates the extra help. It must relieve some of the stress he faces when he’s so short on time.” Cas remarked. Sam nodded.

“I think it does, and I don’t mind helping. When we were growing up and he was just picking up on carpentry, I helped him a lot. One day I’ll have to bring you by the house so you can see my furniture. My brother made all of it. All the living room furniture, all the dining room and kitchen furniture. All the bedroom furniture in all the rooms. When Lexi was born he made her a cradle. We used that for both the girls. He really does have a gift.”

“You have me quite curious. I’d love to see his work.” Cas said.

That got Sam thinking. “Oh, do you have time on weekends? Maybe next weekend? You can come by for dinner.”

Cas pursed his lips as he thought for a moment. “I usually don’t come in on the weekends except to drop baked goods off, so sure, I could come by for dinner. Just tell me where and what time to be there. I’ll even bring pie.”

The bell in the kitchen rang and Cas turned around to grab the neatly packed containers of food. Sam followed him to the register, leaving the pies and coffee where they were for now. After Sam had paid he looked over at the boxes on the table.

“I’ll help you out to your car.” Cas said with a laugh.

Cas carried the food and coffee while Sam grabbed the four boxes of pie and they went out to Sam’s car. Once everything was loaded and Sam was sure nothing was going to slide around he waved goodbye to Cas and started for his brother’s house. He had texted his brother to be waiting outside and Dean was. The look of surprise on his face when Sam set four pink boxes in his arm was priceless.

“What is all this?” Dean asked as they went in to the kitchen.

“Those boxes there? They’re pie. If you freeze a couple of pieces then you can save some for Lexi and Maddie for this weekend.” Sam said as he set the coffee and food down on the table. From the corner of his eye he watched his brother peek into the boxes, a look of absolute delight on his face when he saw the cherry pie.

“I had mentioned how much you like cherry pie, so the owner gave me what was left to give to you.” He said.

Dean looked up him in surprise. “Just gave it to you?”

Sam nodded and opened the two food containers. “Here, I got you your favorite.” He pushed the container with the burger and fries over to Dean who sat down and immediately started eating. He moaned as he bit into it.

“This is fantastic Sam! You just stumbled upon this place by accident?” Dean asked somewhere around the halfway mark of his meal. He was even enjoying the coffee.

“Yep. I was looking for somewhere quiet to stop for lunch one day that wasn’t filled with a ton of other lawyers when I spotted it. To be honest, I’ve been going there every week day for lunch for a couple of months now, but it’s too good not to share with my big brother. And I’m stopping in for lunch with Jess this weekend so she can try the food. And the pie.” Sam had finished his salad and got up to grab a fork and plate so he could snag a piece of the key lime pie. He knew that was Dean’s least favorite compared to the others.

“Maybe I’ll have to come down there when I’m done with this table and chairs. I haven’t eaten in a real honest to gosh diner since college.” Dean had just finished his burger and though he was only halfway done with his fries he grabbed a fork and plate so he could have pie too. Naturally he went right for the cherry.

As Dean took his first bite of the pie his eyes closed and he let out a sigh. “Damn Sammy, this is probably the best cherry pie I’ve ever had.”

Sam nodded and pointed at his slice of key lime. “I’ve had some fair pies in the past, but this really is the best I’ve had. None of the flavors are bad. I think tomorrow there will be blueberry and a couple types of cheesecakes.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Cheesecake? Seriously?”

Sam grinned and nodded. “Now you know why I stop in every day.”

“Maybe you can stop by with some of that cheesecake one of these days. If it’s half as good as this I’m sure I’ll love it. I’ll give you money for it.”

“Or you can find the time in your busy schedule and just come down there with me.” Sam said.

“I’ll try. No promises. I have other pieces lined up when I’m done with the table.” Dean sighed.

“You’re really overworking yourself. It’s not like you’re hurting for money. You still have residuals coming in from those shows you hosted. Slow down a bit, before you kill yourself.” Dean could hear the concern in his brother’s voice and it did warm his heart to know that at least someone cared about him.

“I’ll try Sammy.” And he did mean it. Maybe after the table he’d take a little break, maybe take a trip somewhere and relax for a few weeks.

Dean finished a slice of the cherry and then grabbed a slice of the peach. “Oh damn this is good! These are all homemade?”

Sam nodded. “Yep. I can see if I can get the recipes, but don’t hold your breath on that one.”

Dean snorted. “I won’t. I understand it’s a trade secret so don’t even bother. I’m happy to buy it, it’s good.”

They ate for a bit in comfortable silence, and then Dean got up to put the remaining pie in the fridge while Sam threw out the empty food containers. When they were done Sam reminded Dean he would be by at seven on Friday night with the girls before he was out the door and gone. Dean was thankful for the good relationship he had with his brother, and he adored his nieces. He would have to find someplace fun to take them this weekend so they could run off some energy. For now though, he needed to get the table and chairs done!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Sam walked into the diner at his usual time. Cas smiled when he saw him.

“So how did the pie go over with your brother?” He asked as soon as Sam was seated in front of him. He was already pouring him a cup of coffee.

“Oh, he loved it. He had two slices before I’d even left, and the noises he made over the cherry pie were downright obscene.” Sam laughed.

That got Cas laughing with him. “I’m glad he liked it. Maybe you’ll get him down here someday and I can build my customer base up some more.”

“I’m working on it. Like I’ve said before, he’s a workaholic. I’m trying to convince him to take some time off. It’s not like he needs to do all of these commissioned pieces. He has residual income and could live quite comfortably on just that for probably the rest of his life. But he feels this need to keep moving, to keep working. He’s going to put himself into an early grave if he keeps up this pace.” Sam said with a sigh.

“Residual income? How does one get that? Did he write a book on carpentry or something?” Cas asked. This was not something Sam had mentioned before.

“Well, actually he’s written about six books on the subject and he gets commission off of those too, but the bulk of it comes from two TV shows he hosted a few years back. Even though they’re off the air they’re still really popular, especially with women. For some reason they like to drool over my brother.” Sam took a sip of his coffee and when he looked up at Cas was looking at him with one eyebrow cocked. He set the coffee down. “What?”

“What’s your last name Sam?” Cas asked suddenly. Oh….Cas just figured out who his brother was.

“Winchester.” Sam replied. In all of the talking he and Cas had been doing, they had never thought to exchange last names.

Cas’ jaw dropped but he recovered quickly and snapped it shut again. Sam just let out a soft laugh.

“You just figured out who my brother is.” It wasn’t a question. As he watched, Cas turned ten shades of red.

“I’m sorry Sam, I’m not usually like this.” Cas apologized. He pulled up the stool he kept on his side of the counter and sat down across from Sam. He really did look apologetic.

“It’s ok Cas. You wouldn’t be the first person to fan girl over him, though you might be the first guy I’ve met that did it.” Sam joked. Cas groaned and buries his face in his hands.

“I promise I won’t be awkward anymore. I just really did like both shows.” Cas said, dropping his hands.

“Yeah, and I’m sure it wasn’t because you thought he was hot.” Sam couldn’t help but smirk. Cas shot him a dirty look. He could argue but it was pointless. He and Sam had only known each other for a short time but the lawyer had a real knack for reading people.

“That’s beside the point. He’s really a very talented carpenter, and quite personable in front of the camera. He has a certain…charm.” Cas was trying not to sound like an idiot.

Sam nodded. “He does. It comes naturally to him.”

“You sure you still want to invite me over for dinner now?” Cas joked.

“That depends, are you going to come back in the middle of the night and steal all of my furniture because Dean made it?” Sam asked, a stupid grin on his face.

Cas laughed and rolled his eyes. “What on earth would I do with it all?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was at Dean’s house that Friday by seven to drop the girls off, and as always Dean was thrilled to see them. By the time he picked them back up Sunday night both he and Jess felt refreshed while poor Dean looked thoroughly exhausted. Things between Sam and Cas returned to normal and to his credit Cas didn’t ask anything out of the ordinary about Dean. His moment of excitement had passed and Sam really thought he was over it. Cas never ceased to surprise him. That Friday Sam sat down and slapped $40 on the table.

“What’s that for?” Cas asked.

“I told Dean about your cheesecake and he wants three pies, if you’re willing to make them. He’s keeping one and giving two away as gifts. It’s our friend Charlie’s birthday next Sunday and she loves cheesecake about as much as he does. The other pie I think he said is for his elderly neighbor Rose. She’s housebound and he does some chores around the house sometimes to help her out. She’s been pretty depressed lately and he wants to try and cheer her up.” Sam explained.

“Sure. Any particular flavor?”

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it and handed it over. Cas read it and nodded.

“Ok, that’s not hard. Does he want them all at the same time?”

“I think so? I can ask him.” Sam replied.

“No, it’s ok. I’ll make them tomorrow morning and bring them by when I come for dinner. If he’s there, he can just take them. If not, you can just drop them off.”

Sam smiled. “You might make extra money on the side just selling your pies.”

“That’s what I used to do Sam. I owned a bakery that specialized in pies and cakes. You come in here and eat the pie, but I make cakes, tortes, breads and a lot more.” Cas said.

“Really? And you gave it up for this place? No offense, this place is great, but your bakery must have been amazing.”

Cas laughed and pulled his stool over to sit down. “It did very well. It was in New York City. I made around a million a year the first few years, and more as my customer base went up, but my ex cleaned out my bank accounts when he left. I’m still trying to sort that mess out and it’s been almost six years. I’m close though. My lawyer is pretty confident I’ll get my money back. My ex didn’t spend it, surprisingly. He sunk it into real estate that he put solely in his names, but it’s been proven that he forged my name and made fake identification in order to wipe out my accounts. In the meantime, I couldn’t keep the doors of the bakery open. I had to close it. When my brother Gabe offered me this place, I jumped at the chance. I knew I could bake again, even if it wasn’t exactly a bakery. Still, my baked goods draw in a fair crowd, even here.”

“You never told me about your cakes. What kind do you have? I’ll bring a couple slices home for Jessica and the girls.” Sam smiled eagerly. He liked pie but he loved cake.

“Oh, well, you’re in for a treat Sam.” Cas smiled. He had a lot of cakes to choose from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam called Dean on his way home from work to remind him about dinner the following night.

“I can’t come Sam, I’m sorry, I’m attending a dinner party at the mayor’s mansion. It’s a black tie affair and I was invited three months ago. Maybe next week or something.” Dean said. He hated missing dinner with his family but the mayor expected him to be there.

Sam was mildly disappointed. He really wanted Dean to meet Cas. He’d have to think of something else.

“It’s ok. Hey, I’ll have your cheesecakes. Can you swing by Sunday morning and pick them up?”

“They’ll be ready that fast?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Yep. One blueberry, one caramel swirl, one peanut butter fudge. Be honest Dean, the peanut butter fudge is for you, isn’t it?” Sam teased.

Dean laughed. “You know it. But I’ll freeze some for the girls for when I get them next weekend. I know it’s Jess’ birthday and you guys want to do something special.”

That gave Sam an idea, and it was one he knew his brother wouldn’t refuse.

“Oh, you don’t have to take the girls that weekend, Jess’s mom is taking them. I have another favor to ask. Seeing as how it’s her thirtieth birthday I’m going to be throwing a party for her. I need someone to tend the bar, mix drinks and such. I’ll pay you.”

Dean sighed. “You don’t have to pay me. I’ll do it for her, she’s like a sister to me as it is. What time is the party?”

Sam balled his fist up and said a silent YES! Finally he would have Dean where he wanted him. “Um, I’ll get back to you on the exact time, but right now, I’m aiming for seven. And don’t say anything to Jess, it’s a surprise.”

“No problem. Do I need to wear a suit or anything?” Dean asked.

“Nah. I’m keeping it pretty casual. I wear a suit all day, every day. I just want to wear jeans and a tee shirt for once.” Sam replied.

“Ok Sammy, just remind me so I don’t forget.”

“Oh, I won’t. And thanks again man, I appreciate your help.”

Monday Sam walked into the diner with a huge grin on his face.

“Should I be concerned that you’re so happy?” Cas asked with a laugh.

Sam sat in his usual seat and placed his hands on the counter as he waited for the coffee Cas was already pouring for him.

“What are you doing Saturday? Please don’t tell me you’re busy.” Sam said. Cas looked at him with a curious expression.

“I’m not. I work and I bake. I don’t have much of a social life. You’re kind of the only friend I’ve made since I moved here.”

Sam felt a twinge of sorrow hearing that. If everyone knew how nice Cas was they’d be pouring in here to meet him and taste his baked goods.

“It’s Jessica’s thirtieth birthday and I’m throwing a surprise party for her. I’m inviting you.”

Cas looked up, genuinely surprised. “You’re inviting me…to a party? An adult party or a family party?”

“Adult. I’m sending my kids to my mother in law’s for the weekend. There will be booze, barbecued food, and loud music. Are you game?” Sam asked. Cas smiled and nodded.

“Sure. Should I bring a gift?”

“I was thinking, instead of having a birthday cake for her, could you maybe make her a black forest torte? It’s her favorite. I’ll pay you for it.” Sam told him. Cas waved him off.

“It would be my pleasure to make it for her. I’ll bring a couple of pies, and maybe some cupcakes too, in case the torte isn’t enough.”

“You’re freaking amazing man. I really appreciate it. I’m going to stop hoarding this place all to myself and start telling everyone about it. I can think of a dozen or so people that would love the food here.” Sam said, and he really did mean it.

Cas smiled warmly. “Thank you Sam. It’s great getting the diner’s name out there.”

“What are friends for?” Sam asked, grinning. He hoped Cas would still be his friend after he realized he was trying to set him up with his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So get this.” Sam had gotten home a few minutes early from work and tracked Jess down to the bedroom where she was putting away the laundry. “I kind of used your birthday this weekend as an excuse to get Dean over here. Please don’t be mad. I’m throwing you a birthday party and you need to pretend to be surprised.”

Jessica set down the shirts in her hand on the end of the bed and turned to look at him, eyes narrowed.

“Are you trying to set your brother up again?”

Sam smiled sheepishly. “I know, I never pick guys he would ever be interested in, but this time I really, really think Dean will like him.”

Jessica crossed her arms and pursed her lips. She knew her husband way better than he thought she did. “It’s that nice man Cas that you invited for dinner last weekend, isn’t it? You’re going to subject him to Dean’s attitude? He doesn’t deserve that.”

“What? Dean doesn’t have an attitude unless he knows he’s being set up. If he thinks Cas is just at the party as a guest, maybe he’ll talk to him on his own.” Sam shrugged and his wife rolled her eyes, turning back to the shirts she’d set down. She scooped them up and put them in the dresser.

“Do you really think Dean will like him?” She asked, unsure.

“I’m no judge of what is or is not good looking for a guy, but I’m pretty sure his dark hair and bright blue eyes make him a pretty decent looking guy.” Sam said.

“Sam, he’s gorgeous. So is Dean. But it has to go beyond mere physical attraction. I know you go to that diner every day, and that you talk to Cas every day. What interests does he have outside of running a diner and baking?” She asked.

“Well, he’s an avid reader. I’ve seen him reading science fiction, classic literature, horror, crime dramas, and more. He devours them. He also watches Dr. Sexy and Doctor Who, just like Dean. He has three degrees and as you saw at dinner that night he’s very articulate and intelligent. Are you telling me that Dean won’t like him?” He asked.

She had only met Cas the one time but she had found him to be quite remarkable. Besides the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous with his messy dark brown hair and big blue eyes, he was polite, thoughtful, funny, and had an extensive vocabulary. He’d even gotten down on the same level as the kids to speak to them and even taught them several words in Russian that they were still running around the house saying. If anyone was Dean’s type, it was this guy. Slowly she nodded. She hated to concede to the fact that maybe this time Sam was actually right.

“Yes, I think Dean would actually like him, but he won’t even give him a chance if he thinks you’re playing matchmaker, so keep that goofy grin off your face and don’t even look in Dean’s direction the whole night unless he explicitly asks you for something, do you understand?”

Sam nodded. “Right! I’ll stick to the kitchen, that way I won’t risk anything.”

Jessica winced and sighed. “I can’t believe I’m encouraging you.”

“It’s because you know I’m right, and you know my brother will never willingly get out there to meet anyone on his own, he’s too damn stubborn.” Sam pulled his wife into his arms and leaned down to kiss her neck.

“You’re such an asshole.” She sighed as she leaned her head back, allowing him better access.

“But I’m your asshole.” At that she laughed and he couldn’t help but laugh with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam put the word out to all of their friends, and even a few mutual ones he shared with Dean, including Charlie, inviting them all to the house. He bought four cases of liquor and two kegs of beer. Dean would have plenty to work with. By Saturday morning he had to shoo Jessica out of the house under the pretense of her visiting her mother so he could get the house ready for the “surprise” party. Dean came over around three to set up the bar and they fell into easy conversation, even though Sam was in the kitchen preparing steaks and burgers to put on the grill later.

“How many people did you invite?” Dean was asking.

“Oh, about sixty? I doubt they’ll all come though. We’ll be lucky to see maybe thirty. I invited Charlie and Garth too.”

“Charlie told me. Said she’s bringing her girlfriend Ann. I haven’t met her yet but I hear she’s awesome.” Dean set out the bottles he knew would be popular and left the rest in the boxes on the floor behind bar.

“I’m having a black forest torte made for her instead of a birthday cake too. It’s her favorite.” Sam said.

“I don’t think I’ve had a torte.” Dean admitted. The bar was now as ready as it was going to get. The last thing he’d need later would be ice. He walked to the kitchen where Sam was kneading a huge pile of ground beef.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked him, nodding toward the raw meat in his hands. Sam looked down at it.

“I’m using mom’s recipe. It calls for eggs.” Dean pushed him aside and took over. Sam went to the sink to wash his hands. He wasn’t going to argue, Dean’s homemade burgers always tasted immensely better than anything he could create. He watched his brother as he searched through the spice rack to find what he was looking for, and then returned to the pile of meat. Dean had a gift when it came to cooking and the only other time he’d tasted a burger anywhere near as good as the ones Dean made was at the diner. Dean formed the meat into patties and set it on the wax paper covered plates that Sam provided.

“Who’s going to be grilling? Please tell me it’s not you.” Dean asked.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Hell no, Bobby is. He’ll be here around six to start the grill and get the cooking all going.”

“And Jess is completely clueless about this party?” Dean asked, and Sam could hear the doubt in his voice.

“I’m lousy at lying and keeping secrets, you know that. I think she’s on to me, but she hasn’t said a word. I think she wants to be surprised at least a little by who actually comes.” Sam said.

Dean nodded. Jess always knew what Sam was going to do, even before Sam knew it.

“So, the bar’s ready. All we’ll need later is ice.” He said.

Sam motioned toward the fridge with the automatic ice maker. “There’ll be plenty. I’m also making tea and there will be soda for anyone wanting to stay sober.”

“Anyone coming I don’t know?” Dean asked as he sat down at the island to watch his brother go about the last of the food preparations.

“Yeah, a few. Some people from Jess’ work, and a few other friends we’ve made along the way. That is, if they even show up.”

“As long as you’re not trying to set me up with anyone, I’ll be cool.” Dean said. Sam was painfully aware of how intently his brother was suddenly staring at him. He decided that now as the perfect opportunity to put to good use the acting skills he had learned back in high school. He leaned both hands on the island and gave his best irritated look.

“I haven’t tried that in seven years, are you never going to let me live that down?”

Dean grinned and popped one of the grapes sitting in a fruit bowl in front of him in his mouth. “Nope. That guy was a dick. I still don’t know what you thought I’d like about him. He was so full of himself I wanted to just punch him in the face.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I was twenty five, naïve, and kind of dense when it came to gay men, ok? I learned my lesson and I haven’t bothered since. You deserve to meet someone nice that will treat you well, but you’re so goddamn stubborn I don’t know how that will ever happen.”

Dean munched on a few more grapes and then dropped his hand back to the countertop. “I know I can come off a bit gruff. I know you just want me to be happy. If you want to, you know, introduce me to people tonight, I promise I won’t bite their heads off.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

Dean glared at him. “Don’t you dare pick the douchiest guy in the room either or I won’t watch the girls for six whole months. Let’s see you and Jess recover from that!”

“I make a point of avoiding assholes nowadays Dean. I like to think my friends are decent people. So are Jess’. Besides, I’m not sure anyone coming tonight is even gay. Well, with the exception of you, and Charlie. And Charlie’s new girlfriend.” Sam pointed out. He was surprised to see his brother frown. Was Dean really that lonely? Maybe he’d throw him a bone.

“Well…maybe there’s a couple that are. I forgot they were. It’s not like we stand around discussing our sex lives, so things like that slip my mind.” Sam turned his back to rinse the cooking utensils that had started to pile up in the sink so Dean wouldn’t see the stupid grin on his face.

“Anyone interesting?” Dean was failing miserably at sounding casual.

“Well, they wouldn’t be my friends if I didn’t find them interesting.”

“You know what I mean.” Dean said irritably.

Sam forced the smile off his face and put on his most serious expression.

“Well, sure. I invited James who’s a professor at the university. Teaches law. He’s a few years older, but he’s a really nice guy. Not sure you’d like him though, he’s really just an older version of me. And Jess invited Norman, an IT guy in her building. Pretty sure from the few times I met him that he’s gay, but he’s kind of loud and obnoxious. Brent I think is gay, he’s an intern at the law firm, and you’ve met Dexter before. Oh, and my friend Cas. I forgot he told me he dated a guy for a few years. We talked about it for all of about five minutes like twice. We always have better things to talk about.” He was fairly certain that had come out sounding completely casual and with the right amount of disinterest.

“Who’s Cas? I haven’t heard that name before.” Dean asked.

“Well, before you turn into a total asshole and accuse me of stuff that is untrue, Cas owns the diner I go into every day. I only invited you because the food is freaking awesome. It beats out half the four star places my law firm drags me too, and I thought it would be cool to bring you since it reminds me of when we used to go with mom and dad when we were kids. You know, before everything went to shit. It just felt…like home. And I wanted to share that with you. And the fact that there is pie there, I knew it was an added plus. But you always jump to conclusions and think I have some ulterior motive when I really don’t, so I stopped asking you to come eat with me. But you have to admit, the food is great.” He watched as Dean’s face fell, his expression full of guilt and pain.

“I’m sorry man, I didn’t know. I’ll try to make the time to go with you soon, ok?”

Sam nodded. “I really think you’ll like it. I go every day because it relaxes me. I get to have good conversation and have good food, and when I go back to work I’m better able to concentrate and I’m not a dick when I come home to my family at night.”

“What do you guys talk about if not cases and pies.” Dean teased.

“Ha ha. Actually, we do talk about pie, a lot, but I don’t mind. He used to own a bakery in New York City, and it did really well but his ex wiped out his bank accounts and stole everything he had. His brother gave him the diner and he saw it as a chance to start over again, but his passion is in baking, so makes all sorts of pies, cakes, breads, and other stuff. We discussed the ongoing lawsuit he has against his ex. It’s due to be concluded soon and he’s pretty sure he’ll win, so I guess we do talk about cases a bit. Just not ones I’m actually working on.” Sam said with a laugh. “And we discuss whatever books we’re reading, places we’ve traveled too, stuff like that. I had him over for dinner a few weeks ago and he was teaching the girls Russian. They’re still running around saying the words he taught them.”

“Russian? Really?”

Sam nodded. “I think he’s like second generation American. His grandma spoke to him and his brother only in Russian growing up, so he learned to read it, speak it, and write it. Much like Jess’ grandma who only speaks French, though the less influence that woman has over my kids, the better.”

Dean frowned. “Yeah, she called me a pile of horse shit once at Thanksgiving dinner when she thought no one was listening. Too bad for her I took four years of French in high school. I told her in almost flawless French that only someone that had their head up the horse’s ass would know what shit smelled like. Then I politely suggested that she remove her head from said horse’s ass.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Is that why she refuses to come at the holidays anymore?!”

Dean shrugged. “She’s an evil bitch. You wouldn’t believe the insults she lobbies when she thinks no one can hear, or she thinks people don’t understand what she is saying. I don’t think she expected me of all people to speak her language. I did play dumb for years after all.”

Sam shook his head as the laughter started bubbling up. He couldn’t help it and soon he was doubled over, gasping for air. He hated the woman and he had heard many, many insults coming from her over the years, though his grasp on French was only rudimentary. He had chosen to take Italian instead. What French he knew he’d gleaned off Dean and off Jess over the years. It was enough to ask for a toilet, a phone, or to order something off a menu at a café if he ever went to France. Knowing what Dean had said to the old bat made him double over a second time with laughter. Dean was grinning like a fool. When he finally managed to stand up straight he still had tears in his eyes and he wiped the moisture from them. When the doorbell rang he motioned toward the door.

“Can you get that? It has to be Bobby, or Benny or someone.”

Dean got up and went to answer the door. When he opened it he found himself looking at a huge pile of pastry boxes.

“Help please?” The voice on the other side of them was asking.

“Oh, sorry.” Dean quickly grabbed the boxes on top and stepped back to let the guy into the house. He started for the kitchen and the guy followed. Sam looked up and smiled as Cas set the boxes he was carrying on the island. Dean set the down the ones he had as well.

“You really didn’t have to make so much. I’m not even positive that everyone I invited is coming.” Sam said.

Cas shrugged. “So there’ll be extras. You can share them with your brother or the rest of the family.”

Sam’s smile grew wider and he jabbed a thumb in Dean’s direction. “Yeah, this is my brother Dean.”

Cas turned quickly, blue eyes wide with surprise. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rude at the door, I was just afraid I would drop the boxes. Jessica’s cake was the bottom one.” He stepped forward and offered Dean his hand.

“I’m Cas. Your brother Sam here speaks quite fondly of you. Of your entire family actually.”

Dean smiled and shook his hand. “Very nice to meet you Cas. Sam speaks highly of you too. Especially of your baking skills.”

Cas blushed and lowered his face. “Oh, thank you Sam.”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Cas here is incredibly modest as you’ll soon learn. He doesn’t seem to think his baking is as amazing as it actually is.”

Dean opened one of the boxes he had set down, surprised to see a pie sitting in it.

“You brought pie?” Are all of these filled with pie?” Dean asked excitedly as he opened more of the boxes.

“Yes. Sam said he wasn’t sure the torte would be enough so I made a few pies too. These here are cheesecake though.” Cas patted a couple of the other boxes.

“Sam wasn’t kidding, you really do like to bake.” Dean said with a laugh as he closed the boxes he’d opened. He noticed that in small, neat print the name of each pie was written on the inside of the lid.

Sam checked his watch. It was almost six. The doorbell rang and Dean left to answer it. Once he was out of earshot he leaned toward Cas.

“You still man crushing on my brother?” He teased.

Cas glared at him for a moment before glancing nervously toward the kitchen door. He could hear voices in the hallway approaching.

“I’m not saying anything. Just keep your cool.” Sam told him.

“I am cool!” Cas shot back.

“You sure seem to be.” Dean said, a huge grin on his face as he walked back in the kitchen. For a moment Cas looked absolutely horrified but he quickly recovered. He started opening the box with the torte.

Dean watched him for a moment before turning to look at his brother. “Bobby went around to the backyard to start the grill. He said Ellen and Jo will be here later. Ellen’s bringing some wine.” His gaze went back to Cas who was struggling to pull the torte out of the box.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Dean grabbed the box and pulled it down as Cas lifted the torte up. Once it was free Dean removed the box from the counter so he could set it down.

“So that’s a black forest torte?” Dean asked.

“Yes it is. Have you never tried one before?” Cas asked back.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t believe I have”

“I’ll save you a piece later, so you can try it.” Cas promised, and then he was blushing again. He frowned, angry with himself for letting his emotions overwhelm him like that.

“Thank you. I would like to try it. By the way, thank you for the cherry pie. I didn’t share that with my nieces, I ate the whole thing over about a week and a half. I did give them peach and apple though. They loved it.” Dean said.

Cas smiled softly. “You’re quite welcome. Sam said it was your favorite and it wasn’t selling that well that day. I didn’t want it to go to waste. Did you like the cheesecake? Were they satisfactory?” He dared to look up at Dean and for a moment he was pretty sure he had forgotten how to breathe. Seeing this man on his television screen once a week for six years was one thing. Seeing him standing here, in the flesh, smiling and watching him was really freaking him out. It took every ounce of willpower he had to remain calm and pretend he wasn’t about to hyperventilate right there in Sam’s kitchen. Dean was smiling even wider.

“Satisfactory? They were probably the best I’ve ever had. Charlie will be here later and she’ll rave forever about how much she loved hers. And my neighbor Rose, she loved the blueberry one.” Dean told him. Cas smiled a little wider. “Oh, I’m glad you liked them.” Dean patted his arm.

“You have a gift, don’t ever doubt yourself.”

The doorbell rang again. “Something tells me I’m going to be playing butler tonight. Excuse me.” Dean left to answer it and Sam came around the island to look down at the torte. It was beautiful. Cas had even written Happy Birthday Jessica across the top in perfect calligraphy. He smiled at his friend. “She’s going to love it.”

Cas’ smile got even wider. “I sure hope so.”

Sam looked serious for a moment. “I forgot to tell you something very important about my brother.”

Cas looked up, frowning. “You don’t have to tell me anything about him at all if you don’t want to, you know that.”

“But this I do. See, the one thing I forgot to mention is that Dean’s gay.” Sam said in a low voice so his brother wouldn’t hear. “He’s out, he’s proud, he just doesn’t date much because he tends to attract assholes that only want his money or want a pretty face to show off to their friends.” Sam explained.

“Oh, that’s awful. Why do people use one another like that?” There was sadness in his voice and Sam knew Cas could sympathize at least to a certain degree. He was still frowning and looking sad when Dean walked back into the kitchen with Charlie and a blonde woman in tow. He looked at Cas and then at his brother.

“What, are you upsetting your guests already?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “No. We were having a serious discussion.” He turned to Charlie who was coming over to hug him.

“I missed you Sam!” She cried as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze him. He hugged her back. “I missed you too.” He told her.

When they let go he pointed over at Cas who was watching their greeting with mild interest. “Charlie, this is Cas, my friend that made the cheesecake for your birthday.”

Charlie’s face lit up. “Oh my God! That was better than The Cheesecake Factory! I’ve never had one that good! I definitely want to buy a few at the holidays, so I can bring a good dessert over for a change.”

Cas smiled wide and nodded. “Sure. I make them to order. Just tell me how many and what kind. I’ll whip them up for you.”

“You must be Ann.” Sam offered his hand to the blonde woman who smiled and nodded.

“I am. It’s nice to finally meet you and Dean. Charlie talks about you both all the time.” Ann had a crisp, clear accent that Sam couldn’t quite place, but he liked it.

“Where about in Wales are you from?” Cas asked her. Ann looked at him with pleasant surprised. “You recognized my accent? You’re the first person in this bloody country not to assume I was English.” Cas smiled and tapped at his ear.

“I have an ear for dialects and accents. Plus my mother is Welsh. Immigrated here when she met my father while he was traveling there. He brought her home and they got married once she was a legal citizen. My brother Balthazar was born a year later, then my brother Gabe two years after that. I was born four years after Gabe. I was the surprise they weren’t expecting.” He joked. Ann laughed at that.

“But a most pleasant one I’m sure.” She said.

His smiled faltered a bit. “That’s debatable.”

“Oh, don’t ever let anyone tell you that aren’t amazing. No one has the right to put another person down.” She said firmly.

Cas nodded. “You’re right. I’m over it now though.” He glanced over and noticed Dean was watching him, a small smile on his face.

Charlie clapped her hands together. “So when does the birthday girl get here? And can I get a beer already?”

Soon after Dean was busying himself with preparing drinks for guests that seemed to never stop streaming in the front door. He kept finding himself seeking Cas out in the room. He couldn’t help himself. If Sam was lying to him and this was a set up, he honestly wasn’t mad at him. The guy was smoking hot. Sam was leading Cas around the room, introducing him to people and suddenly Dean wished he wasn’t stuck behind the bar serving drinks. As eight o’clock neared Sam started running around the room telling everyone to start hiding. The music turned off and someone hit the lights. A few minutes later a car turned into the driveway. A few minutes after that came the sound of keys in the lock, then the door was opening.

“Sam? Why are all the lights off? Did you kill the power again trying to run the hair dryer and the microwave at the same time?” She stepped into the living room and someone hit the lights.

“Surprise!” Everyone screamed and for her part Jess jumped and cried out, and then she was crying as Sam scooped her into his arms and showered her with kisses. Even Dean abandoned his station behind the bar to give her a hug.

“Dean! You’re here!” She cried and kissed him hard on the cheek.

“I wouldn’t miss your birthday, doll, you know that.” He planted a loud kiss on her forehead before letting her go again. People were coming over to greet her and wish her a happy birthday, so Dean returned to the bar to wait. He was wiping out a shaker when he heard a familiar voice speak up.

“Can I bother you for a beer?”

Dean looked up to see Cas leaning on the bar watching him. He smiled and watched as those blue eyes widened again.

“Sure. But the keg’s around the corner. There’s no room for it back here.”

Dean grabbed a red solo cup and went to get the beer. Once he had the cup filled he returned and handed it to Cas who smiled and took a sip. He was looking around the room at all the people that had come. As he lowered the cup his tongue flicked out across lower lip to catch a drop of beer and Dean felt himself blush this time. He had been staring. Hard. He could practically feel the moment those blue eyes fell on him again.

“Did Sam talk you into this?” Cas asked.

“He didn’t really have to talk me into it. He asked, I agreed. Besides, I tended bar in college to pay my tuition, so I know how to a mix a few drinks.”

Cas smiled. “I tended bar for seven years to earn enough to buy my bakery, so I know what you sacrificed.”

Dean looked up, returning his smile. “Long hours, shit pay.”

Cas laughed and nodded. “Isn’t that the truth.”

“I’m just glad not to be doing it as a profession anymore.” Dean sighed and made himself a sea breeze.

Cas watched him make it. “I didn’t take you for a fruity drink kind of guy. A sea breeze? Really?” There was curiosity in his voice.

“Guilty pleasure.” Dean said, grinning. He sipped at the drink and looked out over the room.

“How many people do you know here?” Cas asked, looking out over the room again.

“Eh, most of them in one way or another. Sam and Jess throw parties a couple of times a year and they usually force me to attend. They say I don’t socialize enough.” Dean replied.

“Neither do I so don’t feel bad. This is the first party I’ve been to in about ten years.” Cas admitted.

“Really? Well, you’re friends with Sam now, so expect to be invited to parties at least three times a year, but more like six to eight.” Dean warned. Cas looked back at him and smiled, and Dean felt his breath catch in his throat. Damn Cas was beautiful!

“I don’t mind, I’ll come whenever I’m invited. It beats sitting in my house reading books I’ve already read a million times before, or baking more pies than I’ll ever be able to sell.”

Dean thought about that for a moment. He spent so much time working in his shop that he really was missing out on a lot.

“Hmm. I like your thinking. I get invited to stuff and I blow it off in favor or working. I need to start taking some time for me.”

“That’s a good idea. By the way, you’re an extremely talented carpenter and wood maker. Sam took me on the grand tour when I came for dinner one night. I’ve never seen such beautiful craftsmanship in my life. And the canopy beds you made for your nieces? Absolutely stunning.”

Dean was used to being complimented on his talents, but it different coming from Cas. It felt special, sincere. He smiled and sipped at his drink. “Thank you. I wanted the girls to feel like the princesses they are. I made them different beds at my house. Lexi wanted a pirate ship bed, so that’s what I made her, and Maddie wanted a treehouse. So that’s what I gave them.”

Cas’ eyes were wide with wonder and admiration. He had turned so that he had both arms on the bar, the beer held between long, slender fingers. “Those sound amazing, were they difficult to create?”

“Not really. I sketched out what I wanted to make and then I cut the patterns out with my saw. It took me several months to get each bed done, but those girls are worth it.”

“I bet they’re beautiful.” Cas said thoughtfully.

“Oh, yeah, well, the girls like them a lot, and as long as they’re happy, I’m happy.” Dean realized he was blushing again. Thankfully Garth was wandering up, a stupid grin on his face.

“Give me a cup Dean, so I can get some beer.” Dean handed him the cup.

“Don’t make a mess.” Dean warned before turning his attention back to Cas. Damn it if he wasn’t really liking this guy.

“Can I tell you something?” Cas asked.

“Uh, sure?”

“I watched both of your shows when they were on the air. I was sad to see them get cancelled.” Cas finally lowered his eyes and Dean could see how bright red his cheeks were.

He forced a smile and nodded. “Oh, you’re a fan.” Of course. Cas wasn’t seriously interested. He could feel his temper bristling. Cas was talking again and he had to force himself to listen and remain polite.

“It’s true, I applied your sanding tips to the deck I built in my backyard and it came out a lot better than I thought it was going to. And I decided I didn’t hate the crown molding that’s in every room in my house. I mostly watched when your episodes focused on outdoor work. The house I bought when I moved here was a mess but I’ve slowly been fixing it up. Thanks to your tips I’ve raised the value of my home by about ninety thousand dollars. Hence the reason I was upset when your second show went off the air. I was in the middle of remodeling my second bathroom. I had to sort of wing it to finish. I think it came out ok though.” Cas shrugged. He was pulling out his phone and flipping through pictures. There were a lot of pie ones.

“See, this was the bathroom before I started working on it.” Cas handed him the phone and Dean looked at the picture. Indeed, the room was a complete mess.

“And this was when I was working on it. I did the work myself, I couldn’t afford to hire anyone.” He slid his finger across the screen and Dean found himself staring at a partially demolished bathroom, and a shirtless Cas standing with a hammer in one hand, his chest and arms slick with sweat, his shorts riding low on his hips. He had a huge grin on his face. Dean cleared his throat and flicked to the next picture, which turned out to be one of Cas in the still partially demolished bathroom, except he was bending down over the tub. He quickly flicked to the next picture which was of the finished bathroom. Dean was impressed. So Cas really liked his show for the carpentry? Well that was a first. Cas was talking as he scrolled quickly through his pictures until he found the ones of his backyard. He hadn’t been kidding, it was terrible, but now? With a large deck, a gazebo, and a pond? It was beautiful.

“You did all this yourself, just watching my show?”

Cas nodded enthusiastically. “I even used the correct deck screws like you suggested.”

Dean laughed at that. “Holy shit, someone that actually paid attention!”

Cas frowned. “Didn’t most of your viewers?”

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I have done carpentry and wood working most of my life, but I’ll tell you it wasn’t my carpentry skills that attracted the network. I was hired to try and pull in views from housewives sitting at home during the day. I wanted to share my skills with the world and I thought that was a fantastic opportunity. They just wanted another pretty face for daytime television. As soon as my contract was over, I left. I refused to resign.” Dean explained.

Cas nodded, a sad little frown on his face. “I’m sorry that they had so little respect for you and your talents. Looking around your brother’s house I have to admit I see nothing but a tremendous amount of talent and creativity. You should be proud.”

“Well, I am proud, but I’m not vain, if that makes sense. I know that a lot of the pieces I end up making for others is due to the fact that they are excited to have a piece made by a celebrity, and that kind of bothers me, but it’s work, and it’s good money, so I do it. We struggled as kids so I know what it’s like to not have any money, and I’m always afraid the day I decide I have enough money is the day that something will happen and I’ll end up losing it all. I know, paranoia, but it’s hard to just brush it off and give up doing pieces for people.”

Cas gave him a tight smile. “That’s rather what happened to me actually. I had a successful bakery. And I mean very successful. Smack in the heart of New York City. Lines out the door so that I was literally baking thousands of cakes and pies every day. I was easily pulling in over three million a year. My bank account sat at a very comfortably seventeen point forty two million dollars the year my ex decided to commit identity theft and steal everything I’d worked so hard to save. I’ve already spend over a million in lawyer fees, but I wasn’t stupid, I hired a damn good lawyer. My ex is now facing thirty to life in prison for fraud, theft, embezzlement, and a whole slew of other charges, and I’m set to get the majority of my money back. My ex wasn’t the brightest guy. Instead of sinking the money into off shore accounts he bought up properties around the city, of which the value has actually gone up on some of them, and I sued him for everything he had. So, when I win I’ll be getting back the five that was left from when he robbed me, but also all of the interest and value accrued on the properties. After lawyer fees I should be just shy of thirteen.”

“Million.” Dean said, numb with shock.

Cas nodded. “Yes.” He noted the look on Dean’s face and smiled warmly.

“Did you think I was interested in your money Dean? Did you really think that was the only reason I would come over here and talk to you?”

Dean’s jaw clenched, his expression darkening.

“I’m sorry if that’s what you thought of me. That’s not the kind of person I am. I’ll just go find Sam…” Cas turned to walk away but Dean shot a hand out, catching his arm and stopping him.

“I’m sorry Cas, really. I’m just used to people using me. I’m really sorry.”

Cas turned back to look at him, lips pursed in such a way that it almost looked like he was blowing a kiss. And then he sighed and smiled again. “It’s alright. I can understand your distrust. I suppose I would be like that too if people thought I was someone important they could benefit from.”  
Dean finally let go of Cas’ arm and took a stack of red solo cups and set them on the top of the bar.

 “I’m done bartending. I’ve mixed exactly three drinks of which one was my own. People can get their own beer.” Dean said as he came around the side of the bar.

“I’d rather sit and talk if that’s ok with you. I like talking to you.”

Cas smiled wide and again Dean found himself staring. “Ok, where?”

Dean looked around the room. Both couches were filled, but the loveseat in the far corner was empty. He pointed to it.

“How about over there?”

Cas nodded and followed him over. They sat down and belatedly they realized they were sitting close to the stereo system so Cas had to lean over just to hear what Dean was saying. Sam nudged Jess and nodded toward his brother and Cas. She smiled and shook her head. “He likes him, I can tell.” She said.

“You think?” Sam asked, not taking his eyes off of them.

“Watch as Dean articulates with his hands. Now watch that same hand come down to touch Cas’ hand or knee. He’s flirting, but it’s not his usual flirting. This is what reserves for guys he really likes.” She explained.

Sam looked at his wife and shook his head. “How do you know how my brother flirts?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “How do you not?”

“Touché.”

Jessica moved up next to her husband and put an arm around his waist. “Thank you for a wonderful birthday sweetheart. Even if it was all a ruse just to set your brother up. I think he’ll be thanking you soon enough.”

“Oh no, no, no, we are not telling him what we did here tonight!” He said firmly.

“He’s going to figure it out sooner or later, he’s not stupid.” She sighed.

They looked over at Dean who had the biggest smile on his face as he talked about whatever, and Cas’ face was mirroring his expression. It was clear that Cas liked Dean just as much as Dean liked him. Jessica nudged Sam in the ribs when Cas picked up Dean’s hand and began playing with it.

“Oh, they’re so cute! Are they dating?” It was Ann that had come over.

“Not yet.” Sam told her.

“They will be. They have chemistry.” Ann declared, and then she was gone again, disappearing into the crowd. Sam had to agree, he had guessed right about Cas. He almost wanted to pat himself on the back.

Dinner was served but Dean remained rooted to the loveseat with Cas, leaning close and whispering even after the music was turned way down as they ate. Dean frequently seemed to have Cas in stitches and on more than one occasion Cas had reached out, playing with the collar on Dean’s shirt as they talked. It was like they needed to be in constant contact with one another. Everyone in the room noticed it but were polite enough to leave them alone. Besides, none of them had ever seen Dean with anyone before, and frankly this side of the guy was rather refreshing. 

When it came time to cut Jessica’s birthday torte Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen holding hands. Sam couldn’t help but grin. Dean took a small piece of the torte and a slice of cherry pie and they returned to the loveseat once more. From where Sam stood by the kitchen door he could see Cas feeding Dean pieces of the blackberry pie had had on his plate, and if he didn’t know any better he would have said his brother was glowing. He’d never tell Dean that of course. He liked his facial features intact.

The party finally started to wind down around two and Sam was dead on his feet. Jess didn’t look much better. He was going around the living room collecting abandoned cups and plates when he heard laughter. He looked over and saw his brother was still sitting on the loveseat with Cas, and they were sitting very close, still touching every few moments, both smiling. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his brother smile this much. As if only just now realizing the party was over Dean looked up, meeting his brother’s eye, surprise on his face as he took in the now empty room. It made Sam chuckle and he returned to collecting the cups that seemed too numerous at this late hour. A shadow falling over him as he bent over to pick up napkins on the floor startled him and he stood up too fast, almost toppling over.

“Whoa, sorry man, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Dean’s hand shot out catching him before he fell over. Sam caught his balance and stood up straight again.

“It’s ok, I’m just tired. Might be getting too old for these parties.” Sam said with a snicker.

“You can’t be, you’re younger than me and that would mean I’m getting old.” Dean was smiling and Sam smiled back. He liked seeing his brother laid back and happy.

“Hey, I’m heading out. I’m tired and I want to get the varnishing done in the morning. Are you still coming to help with that? It’ll go a lot faster with your help.” Dean asked.

“Wouldn’t that technically be later today? But yeah, I’ll be there once I get a few hours of sleep.” Sam replied.

“Thanks man. I kind of want to get done early.” Dean glanced back over at Cas who smiled at him. When Dean turned back to look at his brother he had a huge grin on his face.

“What, you have a date?” Sam asked not exactly surprised, but still happy for his brother.

“Yeah, I do. I haven’t been on one in ages. It’s kind of scary.” Dean’s laugh was nervous.

“It’s not scary with Cas though, he’s a good guy.” Sam assured him.

Dean motioned to Cas who got up from the loveseat and walked over. Cas looked tired but happier than Sam had ever seen him.

“You leaving too?” Sam asked him.

“I don’t usually stay up this late, so yeah. But if you need help cleaning up, I’ll stay.” Cas offered.

“No, it’s ok. I think I’m going to let most of this stay til tomorrow anyway. It’s not that bad.” Sam looked around the room and grimaced. Why were his friends so messy? Jessica came out of the kitchen with a trash bag and tossed it on the nearest couch. “I’m going to bed.” She announced.

Dean leaned in and kissed her. “Happy birthday sweetheart.”

“Thank you for coming. Stop avoiding us, we miss you coming to dinner.” She told him.

“I will, I promise.” He watched her lean up to kiss Sam on the cheek before disappeared down the hall toward their bedroom. Cas started for the door and Dean followed. He waited until Cas was out of earshot before turning around to face his brother. Sam froze. Now was when he would face his brother’s wrath, he was sure.

“Hey, I want to say thanks. I know what you did here, and…well, I decided not to be a dick and see how it went. I’m glad I did. He’s really great.” Dean looked fondly back over his shoulder to where Cas was standing outside his car.

“Why is he waiting? Wait, are you taking him home?” Sam asked. That was unexpected.

“No, I’m not like that anymore, and I don’t think he’s ever been like that. But I asked him to wait a minute.” He turned back to his brother.

“So you’re not mad at me?” Sam asked.

“Nah. You may have gotten it right this time.” Dean gave him a quick hug and stepped out onto the porch. “I’ll see you later. Let me get a few hours of sleep.”

 

Sam nodded and watched his brother practically skip down the steps. Dean went over to where Cas was standing, and leaned in to say something that made Cas smile. As Sam watched, Dean kissed him. As he closed the door he fist pumped the air. “Yes!”


End file.
